


The weight of the crown

by WOOZIs DARLING (Zinna92)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Being Walked In On, Brotherly Love, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Romantic Relationship, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, There's meanie but they aren't the main characters, meanie, seungcheol centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinna92/pseuds/WOOZIs%20DARLING
Summary: There should be always a King and after their father's death. The three brothers had to decide who would be the one sitting on the throne with a four pound crown in his head.





	

It was easy to desire a crown. To have the pleasure to have the power. To stand high and tall above others. Yet, the heirs weren’t so sure to have it. Three this time, being apart just by a couple of years each. There were rules, traditions, the older one might hold the throne after his father, the King. Yet the King thought the crown should pass to the one more capable of ruling the country. The one with abilities, charisma, with the gift of speech and overall the capacity to rule with a firm yet fair hand.

Everyone expected the elder, Seungcheol to take its place. He was the crown prince, and even when his father gave all of them not only the education to be a prince, he also gave them the education, to all three to be able to become the King.

If someone knew that, they could think, the three brothers would be fighting for the throne, that they’ll become greedy for the power, trying to impress their father but not. It wasn’t the case. They did want to impress their father, make him happy and proud but to fight for the kingdom for the weight of that, they weren’t. They wished and hoped for their father well-being for years, decades and if they could be greedy, a century, maybe two or three. As long as they couldn’t take the throne and neither their kids and the kid of their kids.

They could be greedy and be selfish but destiny was selfish too anyways.

The King got ill, severely ill and the boys just wished his father to get well. Their worlds crumbling at the fear.

Seungcheol moved around the room, Jihoon and Mingyu watched him, feeling impatient too. Their mother just faced the door, ignoring her kid's anxiety and drowning in her own. Seungcheol took a deep breath and moved to take his mother’s arms. The Queen looked at her son and hugged him not containing the tears anymore. Mingyu’s expression broke too in fear. Jihoon took his brother’s hand, squeezing it and Mingyu hid his face on his shoulder.

The door opening resonated on the place. Seungcheol looked from over his mother’s head to the doctor.

“How is he?” Seungcheol breathed. The Doctor played with his hands but the movement was actually unnoticed by everyone but Seungcheol.

“Everything went well,” the doctor breathed and he felt the mood on the room change. Queen Jooyeon stood slowly, Seungcheol left the grip on her mother to go to his grandmother, the elderly woman hit Seungcheol’s hand as he tried to help her.

“Is he out of danger?” she asked on a hiss and Seungcheol felt bad for the man. The doctor gulped.

“Yes,” he stuttered. Queen Jooyeon relaxed and Seungcheol moved to the doctor, escorting him out of the room to the room they had used to operate his father. The man still on the bed.

“The truth,” Seungcheol breathed, malice was drawn on his voice, “full details on his state.”

“He’s dying,” the doctor blurted. Seungcheol took a deep breath. “He has cancer and arteriosclerosis, he still has time yet it gonna get worse, we still don’t know to which extent.” Seungcheol stood still. “We were still contemplating if tell The Queen.”

“No,” Seungcheol exclaimed. “Just father and me,” he breathed. “Not even one word to Prince Jihoon or Prince Mingyu, especially my brother Mingyu.” He took the Doctor by the arm. “And say to my father when he wakes up that no one but me knows about his condition.” The man nodded and with a bow left him.

Seungcheol came back with his brothers. Mingyu was crying while Jihoon patted his back.

“Is everything okay?” Jihoon asked and Seungcheol stared at his brother’s eyes.

There were many traits in them that were similar. Stubborn, full of themselves but there was just one trait he and Jihoon shared. They were the perceptive ones. Mingyu was an oblivious kid and mostly because he was the most overprotected of the three of them. Seungcheol was because he was the crown prince but as both of them, he and Jihoon, loved his little and annoying younger brother and they were overprotective with him. Making the younger of the three the less experienced on what was to be outside the castle and their many cottages over the country. Mingyu was the more sensitive and almost everything made him cry but he was unaware of many things.

“Everything is alright,” Seungcheol answered. “I just went to father’s and asked the doctor about the aftercare, nothing major.” Jihoon twisted his lips as id he knew Seungcheol was lying but he didn't say anything. Jihoon nodded and gave his full attention to Mingyu. Seungcheol felt lighter and moved to his own room.

He saw his mother cry, the queen Jooyeon didn't cry because of her politeness but he knew she wanted to cry as much as all of them. Mingyu cried but, when Mingyu didn't cry? Jihoon was the strongest but he knew, the moment the boy fell into the solitude of his room he would cry to his sleep. No sound would be heard but the signals would be shown the next morning. He couldn't cry, no matter how much he wanted. He felt anger and frustration. He couldn't believe, out of his own selfishness, how inconsiderate his father had become.

Seungcheol changed into his pajamas and he went to his bed. He stared at the ceiling. He didn't know how long until he fell asleep. A know strongly tied in his throat and his eyes dry, unable to shed any tear. He felt lighter because his father was still with them but as he got deeper into his sleep another weight came into his broad shoulders.

The eldest prince woke up in the morning, the knot still stuck in his throat and it felt hard to breathe. He stayed in bed, staring at the closed curtain, light faintly coming into his room and everything felt like a dream. A knock on the door.

"Come in," Seungcheol said as loud as he could, his voice coming out restrained and painful. The door opened and a servant came with his breakfast. Toast, eggs, bacon and orange juice. He ate as the man opened the curtains.

"Today is a good day," the man breathed and Seungcheol smiled bitterly, the servant waited until Seungcheol finished.

"Prepare a bath for me," Seungcheol said. "And if you can get Mr. Jeon," he said.

"No need, I'm already here," he heard, turning towards the door.

"Prepare my bath," Seungcheol commanded and he stood from his spot on the bed. The servant exited and closed the doors.

"You were to ask for my presence," Mr. Jeon said. Seungcheol stared at the man. He was young, he was even younger than him, tall and slim, he had a delicate figure. His face was framed by a pair of specs. He had dressed accordingly the etiquette on the palace. A plain white shirt and a black best, the tie was missing. Black pants cuffed at the bottom and black oxford shoes.

"And I want to ask why you were here without an actual requirement," Seungcheol hissed.

"Don't be like that," Mr. Jeon said with a smile. "The King is ill and the royal engagements must be done," Mr. Jeon said and he walked closer to Seungcheol. "I was advised by Mr. Kwon to ask you if you wanted the engagements to be done by you or by your brothers"

"It's too early Wonwoo," Seungcheol said and stood up. "Let me get my bath and we'll talk about it, do you have all the royal engagements? I want to know if I can do all of them myself or I'll need to give some of them to my brothers."

"Not at hand, but I'll tell Mr. Kwon to get me all for you to see." Wonwoo looked at the prince. "Why were you asking for my presence?"

"I need you to see my father's condition and don't tell anything to my brothers," Seungcheol said.

"The King hasn't regained consciousness," Wonwoo said and bowed.

"Any information from the doctors?"

"Nothing," Wonwoo answered.

"Go ask them and tell them you're going on my behalf," Seungcheol said. "And Wonwoo, nothing you hear there must get out of you and me." Wonwoo nodded, bowed and left Seungcheol alone.

Seungcheol moved from his room towards the bathroom. The bathtub was already filled with hot water, he undressed and got inside. He hoped everything could get washed away but it wasn't the case, there was something heavy weighing his heart, his body and he couldn't stop the feeling. He cleaned his body and he might have taken too long because when he went to the studio Wonwoo was already there, waiting for him. The desk already set and the papers on it. There was nothing said as he took a seat and Wonwoo waited for him. Standing straight without moving as Seungcheol read the engagements and the speeches wrote for every one of them.

The door opened with a loud sound making Seungcheol jump and Wonwoo turned.

"Hey!" Mingyu sing-song as he walked inside. "I didn't know you would be here," he said and Seungcheol looked at him.

"He's waiting for me to finish this," Seungcheol said, "take this," he handed Mingyu a piece of paper. "You have work to do tomorrow."

"Yeah," Mingyu mumbled as he sat on the chesterfier couch, his back pressed against the arm.

"Mingyu, manners," Seungcheol hissed and before Mingyu could actually respond the older glared at him.

"I'll take it," Mingyu said.

"It wasn't asking, you will, and also this one." He handed him another paper that Wonwoo gladly took to hand it to Mingyu.

"Thank you, Mr. Jeon," Mingyu said and voice came low and slow, thing that got unnoticed to Seungcheol as he kept handing pieces of paper to Wonwoo to give it to Mingyu.

"This is for Jihoon, please hand it to them," Seungcheol handed Mingyu some papers. "Here's which one is attending," Seungcheol said and Wonwoo took the paper.

"Can you show me?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo moved to get closer, the paper got in front of Mingyu's nose and he giggled. "Jihoon has more, why?"

"His personality fits those engagements," Seungcheol answered and stood up. "Wonwoo, give those to Jihoon and I'll meet you at your study and we'll leave for this engagement." Seungcheol left and Wonwoo followed him.

Seungcheol moved to get dressed, having the proper outfit for the occasion. Wonwoo, on the other hand, went to get his coat and put a tie around his neck.

"How is my father?" Seungcheol asked when they were heading to the car.

"Still didn't regain consciousness," Wonwoo said. "His condition is stable but the doctors told me..." He stopped and Seungcheol looked at him. "They saw he was dying."

"I already knew," Seungcheol said.

"You know he wrote a will a few years ago," Wonwoo said slowly and Seungcheol stopped walking.

"I didn't," Seungcheol breathed.

"In it says any of you could inherit the kingdom," Wonwoo said under Seungcheol's deep stare. "Would you let your brothers take your place?"

"You don't need to worry," Seungcheol said as he started to walk again. "It hasn't happened, there's no need to worry about that, we still have time to think about it. I still have time to think about it." Wonwoo followed him and Seungcheol couldn't notice the boy didn't believe any of his words but Seungcheol himself didn't believe it.

He was scared for himself more than about his brothers. Yet, the three of them were afraid of it.

A week went by before the King regained consciousness, Seungcheol took the control over tiny things while The Queen got the control over more important matters. Yet there were some things they couldn't do anything about. They were a facade, an image and they were blamed for something they had no control over it as the government did many other things and had overall the power, maybe in the past things were different.

The three of them were lonesome guys. None of them had a wife nor a partner. Not that they couldn't get one, Seungcheol was handsome. He had slightly tanned skin, dark hair and big deep black eyes. It seemed like he could see the people's soul when he stared directly into their eyes. Pumped lips, naturally pink and sometimes they got a reddish tone, making them irresistible to anyone. His shoulders were broad and his arms strong. Any of the women that had been with him, that he had shared bed with, knew Seungcheol was caring and warm that his arms made them feel safe but that warm and safety disappeared when they saw not the man but the heir of a throne. There was nothing safe on it. It was scary, as much as it was for Seungcheol and he couldn't blame them.

The King knew how hard was the job and the thought came when life made him greet his second son. There was no reason to put all the weight on Seungcheol, they could choose. They could decide who wanted the crown, they could fight for it or just give it to the one they thought was the more capable of it. There wasn't any need for Seungcheol to get the Kingdom if he didn't want to. And he didn't want to.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol was running, against the etiquette of a prince, he ran and he wasn't being followed. Wonwoo was left standing as his studio. Yet, there was nowhere to run. He stopped panting and knocked the door.

"Come in," his father's voice greeted him and he opened the door himself, not letting the man guarding it to help him and closed it in his nose.

"How are you?" Seungcheol asked as he got closer to his father. His looks were bad as his medical state determined it. His face looking paler and purple bags under his eyes. There was a cigarette in between his fingers. He took a chair a pulled it closer to sit beside the bed to look at him.

"I'm as fine as a sick man could be," The King answered with a weak voice and Seungcheol tried to pull out a smile but he felt unable to do it.

"I'm sorry," his father breathed, the sound coming muffled as the air was barely getting into his lungs. "I never meant to left you when you weren't ready, I thought I would be able to properly teach you."

"You aren't gonna die, we'll get over this," Seungcheol said as he moved to take his father's free hand. "You're gonna be okay, just wait a little longer."

"I wish," The King said and placed his cigarette in the ashtray. "Seungcheol, my clock is stopping, is time for me."

"No, please," Seungcheol cried. With the remaining strength of his father, he slapped him on the cheek. Seungcheol stared at him with tears welling in his eyes.

"You cannot cry, any of you, it's how life is."

"I'm scared, I'm so scared," Seungcheol mumbled.

"I was too but you gotta be brave," his father said. "I'm gonna guide you as much as I can now," his father said in a low breath. "Bring your courtier, it will be good that he could hear everything with you and help you with this knowledge, of course, Mr. Kwon would help you as your secretary and adviser. You don't need to worry."

"Yeah, I'll talk to him," Seungcheol said as he dried his tears. "When you're in condition I'll come back." Seungcheol took his hand and kissed its back. There was a dry laugh.

"You have more knowledge about my condition than myself." Seungcheol chuckled standing up.

"I'm still trying them to give you more time," Seungcheol said. "Have a nice rest King," Seungcheol said and bowed. He walked out of the room, the guard there, his back straight and the prince looked at him, he felt jealousy towards the man which only worried was the well being of his King and not the fact that its death would mean a whole kingdom and its people falling over his shoulders.

Seungcheol found a spot to sit and he sat there playing with his hands. He didn't think on anything. He didn't let his thoughts flow freely. He didn't let anything go by and he just stared at the mole he had in his palm. He stared at it as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world but there was nothing wonderful in it. On the mole in his palm or his life at all. He hated everything about it. That moment when he felt as he carrying something on his back he felt like dying like the world was against him. He took a deep breath and looked his surroundings. He was still sitting on that couch, he was being stared by Mr. Kwon. The King's private secretary.

"Is everything alright Prince Seungcheol? " Mr. Kwon asked and Seungcheol stared at him blankly. He was a man, in his middle thirties, big brown eyes. His hair was short and he was tall, not as tall as Seungcheol but tall. Seungcheol blinked and went back to reality.

"Fine," Seungcheol answered, his words getting stuck in his throat. "I need to find Mr. Jeon," he said and Mr. Kwon smiled reassuringly.

"He's in his study," Mr. Kwon said and Seungcheol nodded. "Your brother might be there," he said as he walked towards his father's chambers. Seungcheol saw him walk and disappear behind the doors before he stood up.

There was no rush and the fears were devouring him at every step and he fought against the fear, the anxiety and the urge of run away, to let everything fall and crumble, everything that their family had built, just destroy everything for the sake of his sanity. As the thoughts danced in his head he took the doorknob and opened the door.

His head had been going around too long for the day but the sight in front of him made everything stop.

Mingyu's chest rested over the dark wooden desk, Wonwoo's hands were tightly grasping the younger prince's hips as he pounded him on the ass, in strong and fast thrusts. Mingyu whimpered and almost cried out when he saw his brother there, staring at him out in surprise. The older boy was burying his face on the crook of Mingyu's neck.

"Wonwoo," Mingyu cried and moved under him, his face hitting the desk as he moved his hands towards his lover's hands pushing them away.

"Darling," Wonwoo whispered against Mingyu's ear.

"Look," Mingyu breathed and the older looked at the door. For a second everything stopped for the three of them. Wonwoo's grip on Mingyu's hips faltered and the youngest boy froze on the spot, not knowing what to do. Seungcheol stepped back and left closing the door behind him.

Seungcheol was sitting on a tall chair in the palace kitchen, hand clasped around a beer mug, froth almost was gone and he wasn't actually drinking it, he was only staring at it.

"I knew you would be here," Mingyu said and Seungcheol raised his head to meet his eyes. The young prince took the mug to place it in the sink. Emptied just when Seungcheol came and before he was able to tell everyone off. He was alone as he liked it. When he was a kid he went down the kitchen in the middle of the night to get some candies and pastries, alone until Mingyu stuck with him. They were still kids, Mingyu was, at the time, five or six-year-old, he had a crooked smile and a missing tooth. Now the crooked smile remained in place with all his teeth. He looked at his brother's back as he walked towards the fridge, broad but soft and kind. The vest was a little tighter on the waist. Mingyu disappeared behind the door of the industrial fridge and Seungcheol stared at the open door until Mingyu came back from it with an ice cream bottle.

"You have Wonwoo's vest," Seungcheol hissed and Mingyu looked at it blushing.

"Yeah, well... We dressed in a rush," Mingyu said and placed the ice cream on the table. "Healthier," Mingyu said and moved to get two spoons. Seungcheol took it gladly, putting the spoon on the bottle and taking a spoonful of ice cream and ate it. Mingyu stared at him and started to eat too.

"How long?" Seungcheol asked looking at Mingyu, staring at his young brother as he blushed into a deep red color.

"A few years," Mingyu answered and he took more ice cream, filling his mouth, Seungcheol took his hand.

"Since when you are seeing each other?" Seungcheol waited for Mingyu to swallow the ice cream in his mouth.

"A few years more," Mingyu answered and Seungcheol frowned at Mingyu's vague answers. They stared at each other eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Mingyu smiled bitterly and Suengcheol moved his hand to intertwine their fingers, "how could I tell you?" Mingyu said and squeezed Seungcheol's hand. "I'm with a man, it's not something I could say freely and proudly."

"I'm your brother," Seungcheol said. "I'm your brother, I'm supposed to take care of you."

"I'm old enough to take my own decisions," Mingyu said. "You don't need to keep taking care of me."

"You're my little brother," Seungcheol said. "I will always take care of you and you will always be my little brother," Seungcheol stood up to hug him and Mingyu hugged him back. "You're the little happiness I have in my life I need to keep you happy." Mingyu pushed him away.

"I am," Mingyu said. "I am really happy, you don't need to worry about that."

Seungcheol caressed Mingyu's cheek, "you can always trust me," Seungcheol said and Mingyu rested his head against Seungcheol's touch.

"I'm sorry." Mingyu smiled at him and Seungcheol just smiled at him. "Let's finish this, like the old times."

"I doubt I can eat as much as I did before," Seungcheol said with a smile.

"I can wanna see?" Seungcheol laughed out loud and Mingyu just smiled leaning to kiss his brother's cheek.

"You don't have to worry, I'm fine."

They ate joking around and at the end, they played throwing the ice cream around. They ran away like two little kids and Seungcheol forgot their worries drowning into his brother's happiness.

 

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol was sitting in the studio, looking into the royal box, Mr. Kwon standing at his right. Seungcheol passed a hand over his hair.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Kwon asked and Seungcheol nodded before he shook his head.

"I don't quite understand this," Seungcheol said and handed the paper on Mr. Kwon hands. "Please, sit." Mr. Kwoon took Seungcheol's word and moved to sit on the couch, Seungcheol stood and followed him.

"I'm not actually allowed to read this, not always at least," Mr. Kwon said. "I'm doing this to help you, at the end, you will do it yourself." He stopped and looked at Seungcheol. "Your decisions or judgment will not always be heard and you actually don't need to be voiced," he said and Seungcheol nodded.

"I know," Seungcheol said.

"You cannot refuse many things and you can only hear and agree," Mr. Kwon said. "It's a banning law," he said and handed the paper to Seungcheol. "About queerness." Seungcheol bit his lip.

"Can I ignore it?" Seungcheol asked as he moved back into the desk, taking another paper and started to read it.

"You can't," Kwon said and stood up again. "You can try to abolish it but you need to try to do a proper statement." Seungcheol nodded.

"Then I need to call the parliament," Seungcheol said as he took another paper.

"No, you can't, that is still your father's work," Kwon said. Seungcheol bit his lip again.

The door opened and Wonwoo got inside, followed by his brother Jihoon. The boy was short, light skin but slithy tanned and he loved the color, he had envied Mingyu's skin, he thought that one of Mingyu's best trait was the tan in his skin. It made him look even more handsome than it was. Jihoon's hair was dyed into a purple-ish color. Seungcheol frowned when he saw Wonwoo there. It had been a few days and he had tried his best to avoid him. A hard job since Wonwoo knew where he was most of the time and it was his job to be close to Seungcheol.

Jihoon walked straight to him and Seungcheol moved his papers to place the back in its box and closed it, not locking it. Seungcheol pulled his chair backward and Jihoon sat on his legs.

"I want a teacher," Jihoon said and Seungcheol smiled petting his hair.

"An instructor you meant," Seungcheol said making Jihoon frown. "What you want to learn now? Tennis?

"No," Jihoon hissed. "A teacher, professor, how you want to call it, I want a general knowledge," Jihoon said. "I was talking with Wonwoo and well, he talks about funny matters, I want to understand him." Seungcheol frowned at the mentioned boy and saw how he looked at the floor.

"Not only him but you know, there are many things we don't understand, you know how hard was for me to talk with those men? None of them knew about music and composition and less about art."

"Right," Seungcheol said and Jihoon smiled moving from Seungcheol's lap. "I'll see what I can do."

"I'll make a few calls," Mr. Kwon said.

"Another thing," Jihoon said. "If I hear a word of what you saw here I'm gonna kill you all," Jihoon hissed. He left and Wonwoo accompanied him and by the soft sound of his voice, Seungcheol was sure he was talking about Jihoon's upcoming engagements.

Seungcheol retook his job reading papers, labeling on the ones he approved the ones he needs to talk with his father and sole matter he wanted to avoid at all costs. When he finished he placed everything in the box and closed it.

"I can take it to your father," Mr. Kwon said and Seungcheol nodded.

"I'll talk to him about that law," Seungcheol said and for a moment he stopped to look at him as he took the red box from his desk. "You knew."

"About your brother and Mr. Jeon?" Mr. Kwon said and Seungcheol nodded. "Yes, Prince Jihoon asked me to keep an eye on Mr. Jeon and I found out accidentally, they don't know but Prince Jihoon knows and I thought you did too." Seungcheol shook his head.

"That time, it was a warning," Seungcheol groaned. "Let's go to the King."

Mr. Kwon moved first as Seungcheol thought on what to do. He moved a few minutes after Mr. Kwon and walked to his father's bedroom.

It was an easy path but he was distracted by a giggle and he moved to the opposite side of the corridor. There was Mingyu, his back pressed against the wall, his hips were pulled forward to touch Wonwoo's. Mingyu was the one giggling and Wonwoo pressed his forehead against Mingyu's, a few moment before he kissed the young prince. Seungcheol coughed and they broke apart.

"Mingyu, leave," Seungcheol commanded and Mingyu placed a kiss on his lover's lips.

"Hi," Mingyu said pulling Seungcheol to kiss his cheek and left, not even trying to look back.

"That I know doesn't mean everyone knows, so you stop being reckless," Seungcheol hissed getting close to Wonwoo. "I hope that I don't have to repeat myself." The boy nodded and moved away, Seungcheol calmed himself down before moving to his father. He was in his bed, smoking. The box on his legs.

"Did you checked everything?" The King asked as Seungcheol got close to him.

"Yes," Seungcheol said and gave his father the key. The man opened the box and took the stack of papers.

"Anything you want to mention?" He asked and Seungcheol looked at him. "Talk."

"Yes," Seungcheol answered. "Can I?"

"Be my guest," the King said. Seungcheol leaned to take the law at the end of the stack.

"This I don't agree with it," Seungcheol said as he saw his father frown, the man started to read.

"Why? As the head of the church, you have to have in mind the religious points more that your own points or even political," The King said and Seungcheol stared at the paper before he looked at his father.

"There's a lack of morality. As a person, this is against my beliefs and my religion isn't against this but, my religion puts morality, good and bad on a pedestal. This is against that point, as the head of the church and as I person I'm against it." His father shook his head.

"Weak," he hissed. "I'll tell Mr. Kwon to help you with it, there's a magic to speeches when you want to not make a law," he said. "Anything else?"

"Well, I want to discuss this one, I didn't fully understand," Seungcheol said and gave the papers to his father.

They discussed the matter and the King signed everything it needed to be signed and he gladly agreed with.

"How are you? Are you getting better?" Seungcheol asked as his father closed the box and gave him the key.

"Why you ask what you already know?"

"I want to hear the lie," Seungcheol said making his father laugh.

"I'm getting better, I'll be getting out of the bed soon enough," he said, softly like a father more than as a King and Seungcheol took his hand kissing it.

"Thank you," Seungcheol breathed and his father took his face.

"Be strong." Seungcheol nodded and took the box to leave the bedroom.

"Tomorrow Mr. Lee is coming to see you," Seungcheol said.

"Oh right, after that I want to talk with you about that matter," his father said. Seungcheol nodded.

"Yes," Seungcheol said and left. Mr. Kwon was sitting on a chair and stood to take the box.

"I'll send it back to the parliament," Mr. Kwon said and left him there.

Seungcheol walked towards his room and took a shower, he came into his room and got changed into a fine piece of suit and when he left his room there was Wonwoo and Mr. Kwon waiting for him. Some assignments must be done and the world doesn't stop for him or for his father, not even to digest the fact his courtier was fucking his youngest brother and less to work with him, pretending he didn't see anything and that there wasn't anything happening at all.

At that point, when he was standing at the atrium giving a motivational speech, Mr. Kwon at his back and Wonwoo standing beside him, he needed a support for those moments, there was none and he couldn't feel lees burdened. He would die someday and there would be no one to take the throne. Would he give the work to his brother? Would he let everything he fears and regrets fall into his brother's hands? He knew Jihoon would do a great job but he would have breakdowns regularly and it will destroy him. Mingyu would just run away.

When he was back at home it was dark and Wonwoo disappeared and Seungcheol dismissed Mr. Kwon. He went to his room and changed into his pajamas, he threw himself into his bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

_Would I ever fall in love?_

But beside the matter of love and an heir, he didn't want his family to leave him alone. Marrying him and having kids would mean his mother and brothers to leave the main palace into another one, the one they decided to but he would be there alone with a woman that would love him and he would take her happily but there was emptiness, what would mean to be with someone if he didn't know if he would still have the happiness his brothers gave him but the reassuring feeling and understanding that they gave him. He was scared to lose their support and love–not that it would happen but he was scared that it could happen.

Seungcheol woke up earlier than always, the clock on his wall told him he woke up even 3 hours before everyone else in the palace, before the maids and the chefs. He heard a faint sound and stood up from his bed taking his robe and opened the door silently. The door of the bedroom in front of his was open. Wonwoo was walking out but his brother was pulling him inside again, kissing him and he was sure he didn't want to leave him, he wanted to stay with him but it wasn't a right thing to do. Seungcheol closed the door and he waited until he heard Mingyu's door close, hoping the older boy left him alone.

He went back to bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He woke up when the maid opened the curtains and he groaned making the young girl giggle.

"Sir, the breakfast is ready," She said and bowed before she moved to leave.

"Who's on the table?"

"Prince Jihoon, The Queen Mother and the Queen," she answered, bowed and left. Seungcheol stood up and moved towards Mingyu's bedroom, opening the door without knocking. The curtains were closed and the boy was a mess, tangled in the sheets, wearing only his underwear. Sometime before Mingyu had requested to no one get into his room without his proper answer. He was deep in his sleep. Now as he watched how his brother clutched at the empty side of his bed he knew why he had requested it. He wouldn't mention it to him.

Seungcheol just saw his brother move on the bed and groan, making him leave the room towards the dining room. He sat, his mother was talking with Mr. Kwon about some royal matters, Seungcheol made his best to ignore it, to not hear.

"Prince Seungcheol," Mr. Kwon said and the boy turned to see him. "Your father is seeing the prime minister today at two o' clock and he wants to see you right after." Seungcheol nodded and kept eating his food.

Everyone was finishing when Mingyu came into the table hugging Seungcheol.

"Did you sleep well?" Seungcheol asked, spitting the words like venom and he felt ashamed of his outburst but Mingyu ignored it as he smiled widely his canine showing.

"Yes, I slept very well," Mingyu answered. Seungcheol threw everything in the plate and stood up without saying a word. He was about to leave when Wonwoo came in. Mingyu turned to smile at him and he smiled back.

"Sir," Wonwoo said and he looked at him. "I have been talking with some parliament members," he said. "We need to talk about some matters, for you to be informed before you met the King."

"I'll take a bath and I'll meet you in your study," Seungcheol said and left, looking at them and how they saw each other and Seungcheol couldn't avoid feeling his blood boiling as he walked toward his bath, prepared with hot water, he undressed and got inside, trying to make any bad feeling disappear.

He finished and got to dress, putting a pair of old faded skinny jeans and a black shirt, the two first button was undone, he put a pair of black chukka boots. He walked towards Wonwoo's office and as he got close to it he felt scared as if he were to walk in on his brother again and he repeated his action before, opening the door without knocking. Wonwoo turned around when he heard the door, bowing when he saw it was the prince and finished his task of sorting books in his bookshelf, without a proper indication Seungcheol sat on a chair in front of Wonwoo's desk and the boy stood.

"Sit," Seungcheol commanded and Wonwoo obeyed sitting at his side of the desk, he waited for him to talk.

"I talked about the law you're trying to abolish," Wonwoo said. "Half the parliament are against it, the prime minister is the one leading, he doesn't have the last word but he agree with that law, redacted by Mr. Lee Jungsoo," Wonwoo said and Seungcheol held a tight grip on the arm of the chair. "I don't know the King's side in this matter but he's following you now and is trusting your judgment." Wonwoo looked at Seungcheol and the prince looked back. "You need to convince prime minister, you have him and the ones against it will be less," Wonwoo said and when Seungcheol looked at Wonwoo's hands and saw not the hands gripping a copy of the law, unsigned and yet to be an official law. Seungcheol was seeing the hands gripping strongly his little brother's hips, so hard that he didn't have a doubt Mingyu had bruises in that area by now. He saw filthy hands traveling over Mingyu's body and he stood. Words fell from Wonwoo's lips as he saw the prince's attention wasn't there.

Seungcheol saw a mocking smile and when Wonwoo asked him if he was feeling alright Seungcheol heard him say _your brother's ass is really tight._  Seungcheol hit the boy on the cheek with his closed fist. The hit was strong enough that Wonwoo fell from the chair to the floor, he looked at the prince unable to answer and he just stared at him. Seungcheol moved to pin him on the floor, sitting over his thin body and hit him once again.

"You're fucking my little brother," Seungcheol shouted and Wonwoo froze there. "I trusted you," Seungcheol hissed, hitting him again. The prince started to pant tired and angry. "I trusted you and you repaid me by taking my brother's innocence." Another hit and Wonwoo moved his head to spit blood on the floor. Seungcheol pulled Wonwoo by the collar. "I should kill you right now," he hissed and the door opened.

"Seungcheol," Mingyu cried running towards them and then proceeded to push Seungcheol away from Wonwoo. "What is wrong with you?" Mingyu asked and Seungcheol pushed him away, making him fall to the floor and hit his back against the fallen chair and took Wonwoo to hit him again and when he was about to take him again Mingyu stood between them. "STOP!"

"Shut up," Seungcheol hissed.

"It's unfair," Mingyu cried. "He cannot defend himself."

"He should have thought that before he started to put his hands on you." Mingyu moved to push his brother.

"I'm old enough to take my own decisions," Mingyu hissed. "I was old enough to know what I was doing and with who I was messing with."

"You knew you were fucking with my courtier, the person I trusted the most," Seungcheol hissed. "None of you was able to tell me what was happening in between you two."

"It wasn't something you should know," Mingyu said.

"He's my courtier Mingyu," Seungcheol hissed. "I should have to know the person I have been thrusting with my royal matters was with my little brother."

"So you could be able to hit him before."

"Yes," Seungcheol breathed. "I cannot let anyone put their filthy hands on you." Mingyu hit him in the face.

"It's not your business with who I'm sleeping with," Mingyu hissed.

"It's when you're spending the night with him like a little slut," Seungcheol hit him and this time Wonwoo stood and hit him breaking Seungcheol's lip, Mingyu croaked pushing Wonwoo away.

"Don't dare to call him like that," Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu started to cry, hitting his chest with his palms.

"Stop, please," the young prince cried and Wonwoo hugged him.

"I'm not gonna allow that you spend the night in my brother's chambers," Seungcheol said, Mingyu turned to look at him.

"How do you know?"

"I saw him sneaking last night," Seungcheol said and Mingyu frowned.

"It's not your business who I'm with or what I do, it's my fucking life," Mingyu hissed

"You're my joy," Seungcheol said. "I'm not gonna let anyone take that from me." Mingyu moved and slapped Seungcheol on the cheek.

"Stop being a dickhead," Mingyu said. "I'm happy, you want me happy then stop, I'm gonna be with him and I'm gonna let him fuck me, so stop being a dick."

Seungcheol groaned and took Mingyu by the arm.

"You're gonna obey me, what I say it's what you're gonna do," Seungcheol said and Mingyu tried to free himself. Wonwoo moved to take Seungcheol's hand but he hit him with the back of his hand.

"What's happening here?" Mr. Kwon asked, angry, annoyed and slightly impressed by the scene. Blood was running from Seungcheol's lip, staining his black shirt. Wonwoo had a bloody nose and blood around his lips and Seungcheol was gripping Mingyu's arm in a rather hard way the red marks began to appear on his tanned skin. "Seungcheol let you brother go," he said but the boy made his grip stronger making Mingyu cry. Mr. Kwon moved to take Seungcheol's wrist strongly and Seungcheol whimpered and let Mingyu go, Wonwoo took him cleaning the young boy's tears.

Mr. Kwon moved his hand to take Seungcheol's ear, "come here," he pulled Seungcheol by the ear, Seungcheol whimpered, looking by the corner of his eye how Mingyu fell into the floor and Wonwoo hugged him. Mr. Kwon pulled him towards his room, throwing the crown prince into the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Mr. Kwon hissed.

"That asshole is banging my brother," Seungcheol hissed.

"Your brother is old enough to know what's doing with his life if you're angry that someone is banging him," the man hissed looking down at Seungcheol. "And if you're angry that he's being banged, ask him who looked for who, he was the one to push Wonwoo into that mess they call relationship."

Seungcheol groaned standing up. "Are you disgusted by it?"

"No," Mr. Kwon answered annoyed. "But you look like you're."

"I'm not," Seungcheol said. "Mingyu is my joy, is my little brother..." Mr. Kwon moved to sit in one of the couch on Seungcheol's room.

"You're not used to the idea of him being grown up," Mr. Kwon said.

"If Wonwoo was a woman I would have reacted the same," Seungcheol said. "Almost the same..." Mr. Kwon laughed.

"He's old enough," Mr. Kwon said. "You need to let him grow." Seungcheol moved to sit on the couch.

"He was the one behind everything?"

"Not that Mr. Jeon is not guilty," Mr. Kwon said.

"Is their relationship a mess?"

"They try to make it work," Mr. Kwon answered. "They're in love, Wonwoo wouldn't have broken his bow to not hurt you if he wasn't in love." Seungcheol nodded. "It's hard, they cannot support each other as much as they want but they had been good in hiding it."

"Is he happy?"

"As much as a guy like him can be," Mr. Kwon said. "Mostly, yes."

"My happiness is him and I just hit his happiness," Seungcheol said and covered his face groaning.

"Don't expect him to be happy even if you apologize." Seungcheol groaned and hid his face in the couch. "You should go and see your father, Mr. Jeon need to accompany you," Mr. Kwon said, Seungcheol groaned again. The man stood and walked out of Seungcheol's room.

Seungcheol moved to his bathroom to splash some water on his face and clean the dried blood from his lip. A knock on the door made Seungcheol move from the bathroom.

"Come in," Seungcheol said and the door opened. Jihoon passed the door frame with a box in his hands.

"You're a proper idiot, Mingyu is furious," Jihoon hissed as he took Seungcheol's arm and pulled him into the couch. "He hates you," Jihoon said as he placed the box on the coffee table.

"I regret it," Seungcheol said as he saw Jihoon take some cotton balls and antiseptic.

"Yeah, you destroyed his boyfriend's face," Jihoon said and placed the cotton ball on Seungcheol's lip making him whimper.

"I feel sorry," Seungcheol said.

"You should stop babying him," Jihoon hissed pressing the cotton ball harshly against Seungcheol. "He's a grown up and he knows what he does with his life and with his ass." Seungcheol shoved him away. "I'm honest but don't worry he doesn't always get his ass ripped," Jihoon said and moved to get a band-aid and putting in Seungcheol's face. Jihoon took Seungcheol's face. "Don't overreact." Jihoon put everything back in the first aid kit box and the dirtied cotton ball in the trash. "Hope no one told dad about what happened between you and Wonwoo and less about Wonwoo and Mingyu." Jihoon sighed. "You didn't think through this."

"I just got angry," Seungcheol said. "I saw them... Doing it."

"Oh dear god, everything makes sense now," Jihoon trailed as he got up taking the box. "You need to talk it through with them." He stopped. "Now, you better go with father and act like nothing happened if he gets to know everything will fuck up for them and we don't want that."

Seungcheol stood and followed Jihoon. Jihoon moved towards his room and Seungcheol walked towards his father's chambers, Wonwoo was standing outside, waiting for him. The boy had band-aids on his face. One on his right eyebrow, on his nose and on the corner of his lip. His eye was purple and puffy. Mingyu was sitting on a chair outside the door, his elbow resting on the arm and crossed legs. The young prince was frowning and he glared at Seungcheol when he saw him.

"I'm gonna wait here," Mingyu announced and Wonwoo nodded, not even trying to reach him.

"It's not like I would beat him in front our father," Seungcheol hissed.

"I thought you wouldn't beat him yet you did," Mingyu hissed.

"I'm sorry... I..." Seungcheol breathed.

"We'll talk about it later, now, I'll wait here for Wonwoo." Mingyu moved and took Wonwoo's hand.

"I'm sure your brother will behave in front of your father."

The door opened and a servant came out, asking them to come in. Seungcheol walked in first and Wonwoo followed him. Seungcheol saw how his father frowned when he saw the state of his face and more when he saw Wonwoo's face.

"A boxing class didn't come too well," Seungcheol said and Wonwoo nodded beside him. Seungcheol took a chair and sat beside the bed.

"I told you to stop pursuing boxing," the King hissed.

"Yeah, you know, I'm stubborn," Seungcheol said. "What's new?"

"Yeah, the prime minister," the King said. "First of all, you see the prime minister 20 minutes, once a week, you cannot offer food or drink, not even a seat," he said. "Now, the important matter, don't interrupt him." Seungcheol nodded. "Now, everything is going mostly good, there's just that law... I'm not against it." Seungcheol could feel Wonwoo tensing behind him.

"You know, I don't think it's a right thing to our people, I'm not trying to defend them, as the head of the church I cannot but how would people react to this?" Seungcheol said. "That law makes it a witch hunt and that's not what the country needs and we, as the church and us as a family," Seungcheol said, trying his best to not sound nervous. "This could be against us."

"But the government is the one to make the choices," the King said.

"True but if we accept everything that comes from the government, our image could be damaged," Seungcheol said. "I don't want out family to be hunted and killed, I don't want a revolution and that's what we could have if we agree to that law."

"Then we need an alternative for it," the King said. "Your boy," he said signaling Wonwoo. "He needs to be your advisor, we understand the constitution but political matters are still beyond our knowledge."

Seungcheol turned to Wonwoo, "I'll try my best," Wonwoo said, Seungcheol smiled and turned back to his father.

"We'll work on it," Seungcheol said.

"Leave us alone," the King said, Wonwoo bowed and walked away, his footsteps resonating. The door closed. "I know you talked with the doctors."

"I did," Seungcheol moved to take his father's hand.

"I don't have too much time left," his father breathed and Seungcheol froze, squeezing his hand. "I'm helping you with this for you to teach your brothers. I have no strength to teach you all but I hope when the time comes the three of you would be able to do my job."

"Mr. Jeon told me you had a will," Seungcheol said.

"Yes," the King answered. "When the time comes you will talk about it. Now, learn about this etiquette and help your brothers."

"I will not let them have this job," Seungcheol said.

"Do you know what they want?" He asked and Seungcheol stared at him.

"You didn't want it, I didn't want it and I'm pretty sure they don't want it," Seungcheol hissed.

"Promise me you'll talk to the and you'll explain them everything," the King said, Seungcheol nodded.

"I promise," Seungcheol said and pulled his hand to kiss it. "I love you father," Seungcheol whispered, the man smiled and released his hand from Seungcheol's grip and moved to caress his son's cheek, the boy rested his cheek against the dry and hard skin on his father's fingers.

"I love you and I love your brothers too," he said, Seungcheol looked at him as he closed his eyes, his hand falling slowly, Seungcheol holds it tight against his cheek as he started to cry.

There was a sole shout and he started to cry louder, the door opened and Mingyu walked it followed by Wonwoo. The courtier hugged his lover but he shoved his hands away, running towards his brother, moving to take his father hand in between Seungcheol and leaned to place his forehead on Seungcheol's shoulder and cried silently beside his brother.

 

* * *

  
The three brothers were sitting at a table, on the head Seungcheol and his brothers at his sides, at the other side was a lawyer. They couldn't have -and didn't need- one, yet there was one and the three brothers stared at him. With fear and amazement.

"Are you ready?" The man asked and they looked at each other before Seungcheol nodded.

"Yes, we're ready," Seungcheol said and Mingyu moved his hand to look for his and he took it gladly.

"Your father made this as a formality and for his decision to be heard and accepted." The man said and everyone tensed, no one said a word and the only thing that could be heard it was the rustle of the papers and the princes' breathing. "He also left a letter for you to read," the man said and placed the letter on the table, handing it to them, leaving it in the middle of the table. "I'll start." Seungcheol nodded.

" _I, Choi Sanghoon, from the royal family and the house of Ilsung, 156th King, being of sound mind and memory, do hereby make, publish and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament._

_I declare my family consist on my wife, Kim Soonhee, referred as The Queen, and my three children, Choi Seungcheol, born on August 8th, Choi Jihoon, born on November 22th, and Mingyu, born on April 6th, referred as the crown prince, Prince and Duke of the house of Sungki, and prince and Duke of the house Jinho respectively._

_I declare in this, my Last Will and Testament that any of sons' could inherit the title of King and no one could exile any of my sons if they refuse to take the title they have the right from the moment of their birth, yet, one of them must succeed on having the crown no exception and carrying it with pride and joy. They must, also, respect any decision made by the other whether they want or not want to hold the crown._ "

As the lawyer finished reading, Seungcheol was holding his brother's hands tightly and hold his breath.

"It's a mere formality," the man said.

"We know," Seungcheol exhaled and left the grip on his brother's hand go. " Is that everything?"

"For the last will, it is," the man answered and Seungcheol stood, his brothers looked at him grow tall and strong. "Then, there's this letter I mentioned before," he said and Seungcheol moved.

"Well, thank you very much, Mr. Lee," Seungcheol said and stretched the man's hand. "I'll accompany to the exit."

"Don't worry my Prince," he said and something in his words had more weight than ever before. "The King also mentioned that you should read the letter after your decision," he said and a guard guided him to the exit, he closed the doors and turned around to see his brothers, both of them staring at the letter. Seungcheol moved and took it.

"There's nothing to discuss, right?" Seungcheol said and got ready to open the letter but Jihoon stood and took his hand.

"Do you want it?" He asked.

"No, but you neither, right?" Seungcheol said and Mingyu moved to hug him.

"I don't want it but I don't mind it either," Jihoon said.

"I'm scared," Mingyu breathed. Seungcheol moved to hug his brother.

"I am too, I'm truthfully scared," Seungcheol said, his voice wavering.

"Do you want it?" Jihoon asked standing up to get close to Seungcheol. "Cheol, do you want to be King?"

"No," Seungcheol breathed and Mingyu hugged him tighter.

"We are all the same," Jihoon breathed.

"I'm not letting you any of you take that crown, if I don't want it for myself I don't want it for any of you," Seungcheol said pushing Mingyu away from him. "I wouldn't let my little joy to get this weight over him," Seungcheol said and took Mingyu's face to kiss his cheek. They boy giggled taking Seungcheol's face and pressed a peck on his lips like he did when he was a kid, like Seungcheol had asked him so many times before and Seungcheol saw the kid, his little brother with crooked and missing teeth, not the man he had become.

"Thank you," Mingyu said and Seungcheol hugged him tightly.

"I love you, I'm so sorry for what I have done," Seungcheol said.

"I can take it," Jihoon said and Seungcheol looked at him.

"No, no," Seungcheol said moving to hug him and Jihoon hugged him hiding his face on Seungcheol's chest. "I'm gonna take the crown, for you, please, I cannot do anything but this."

"No," Jihoon said and pushed Seungcheol away. "I can do it as good as you can."

"I..." Mingyu mumbled and both of his older brothers stopped him.

"You won't there's no way we would let you do it, we love you," Seungcheol said and Jihoon moved to take Mingyu's hand.

"We want you to enjoy your life without many troubles," Jihoon said squeezing Mingyu's hand. "You won't be able to enjoy being with Wonwoo if you take the crown." The boy smiled and pulled his brother down to kiss his cheek. "We'll take care of it for you to be with him," Jihoon said with a smile. Mingyu hugged them.

"Thank you."

"Again, I'm sorry to have hit him." Seungcheol took Mingyu's free hand and the boy smiled a few seconds before he started to cry, his brothers hugged him.

"Cheol," Jihoon said. "I can take it, I think I would be my suitable for it."

"You're as sensitive as the cry baby here," Seungcheol said signaling Mingyu and the young boy hit him on the arm.

"It's okay, I can handle it," Jihoon said, "Cheol, I don't want you to think is your job, I can do it if you're scared." Seungcheol pinched Jihoon's nose.

"No, I'm scared but I know I have to do this for you," Seungcheol said. "I love you, you'll still have some engagements here and there, you'll die as princes."

"Not that I'm complaining," Mingyu said as he moved to sit on the chair again. "Is it decided?" Mingyu asked as he leaned to take the letter. Seungcheol moved and sat, Jihoon moved to sit on Seungcheol's legs and stay closer to Mingyu.

"Read it," Seungcheol said and Mingyu gave the letter to Seungcheol. "It's for the three of us, it doesn't matter," Seungcheol said and Mingyu started to open the letter.

 

_My dearest son_

_When I knew I was about to die, I decided to give this little piece of myself to you. I never feared death, when my father died I knew I would someday die like him, I'm older than he was when he died, I tried to give you all the time and love I could. Back in the time when I was crowned I was scared, I felt the world was miserable and so ugly but it wasn't so bad because I've got you and no matter who chose to be the next in line, you'll feel that bitter taste in your mouth and many times you would feel helpless and no one would hear you. Being a King is just a title, you're a man and made mistakes but for the government you're an insect, nothing else, they respect your status but ignore your opinion and most of the time you won't even need to voice it, you cannot do anything and you will be hated by your people. I know you can do great things, you and your brothers, of course, in your own way._

_My father said many times that there wasn't any reason to fear but he was lying every time, there are many things to fear for you as a King and as a person but you should never let the fear to stop you, no, it has to make you go further and become a better person._

_I'm regretful of many things I did as a King and I think I was far to be good, I did what I was advised to, I didn't think if it was eight or wrong, I was taught to not think and not say just to follow and give my face, I was an image, a slogan and never a person. You can be both but be careful you must never show that you're a person and that you have your own thoughts. As a King, you're the crown and you'll stop being a person, nevertheless, your position lets you be able to protect your brothers, do it but carefully, you cannot go against the church and its rules and go against the government. You have to find every time the blind spot._

_I wish you luck my sons, whoever take the crown congratulations on being a coward enough to face problems._

_I love you and I always did._

_With love, your father._

 

They sat for a few minutes on silence and the silence broke with Mingyu crying. Jihoon stood to move hug him, the youngest prince hugged him back and Seungcheol took the letter, folded it and put it back in its envelope. He waited until Mingyu stopped crying and placed the envelope in its hand.

"You take care of if," Seungcheol said and Mingyu placed a kiss on Seungcheol's cheek.

"Thank you, don't worry," Mingyu said and Jihoon released him. Mingyu moved towards the door and opened it, they could see Wonwoo and when he got close to him they didn't hug, just walked together like old friends.

Jihoon looked at Seungcheol. "Do you think father knew about Mingyu?"

"No," Seungcheol answered. "I'm trying to abolish a law against gay people and father was reluctant to follow my lead," Seungcheol said and rested his hands on the table. Jihoon placed a hand over Seungcheol's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Now you need to tell the parliament about our decision," Jihoon said. "And then we'll have to work in your coronation."

"Don't mention it," Seungcheol hissed and Jihoon chuckled.

"First, say about our decision," Jihoon said. "Wait here and I'll call Mr. Kwon."

Seungcheol waited sitting on the table. An invisible weight getting into his shoulder making him hard to keep his back straight and making him hard to breathe but Seungcheol was strong and the idea of Mingyu crying and eve Jihoon made him get over the fear and whatever was oppressing his chest and at the back of his head just heard the last words from Mr. Kwon.

_You'll be a great King_

Everything was over his shoulders. Jihoon and Mingyu were the things that worried him the most, their safety and happiness. His mother was used to the job and she was good with no doubt, his grandmother was a strong willed woman and she had taught him as much as his father and taught his father when he became King. The only people that worried him were his brothers. He was sure the eyes would be on him but on them too.

  
Seungcheol was sitting on an armchair. The door opened and the Prime Minister, Lee Jungsoo, came in, Seungcheol stood up and the Prime Minister bowed. Seungcheol sat again.

"Your majesty," the man said slowly.

"Prime Minister," Seungcheol said and glared at the man.

Jungsoo was tall. Taller than Seungcheol but shorter than Mingyu. He was slim and walked looking forward, back straight and he looked like a proper gentleman. Seungcheol stared at him and the man started speaking about the matters regarding the country. Everything went well and smoothly.

"The law," Jungsoo trialed and Seungcheol stopped him.

"I'm not going to agree with it," Seungcheol said.

"There's no way you can do something against it," he hissed.

"I'm your King and you need my sign," Seungcheol said. "There are many other ways, you're doing a witch hunt," Seungcheol said.

Ding ding

"Oh, look, time's up," Seungcheol said with a smile. "See you next week Mr. Lee," Seungcheol said as he pressed a button on the table beside the armchair.

"Look, kid, this no your place, you should just agree with whatever we say," Mr. Lee said angrily.

"I am your King and I'm the head of the church I cannot agree with this inhuman law." The door opened. "I think it's time to go Mr. Lee." The man bowed and left when the door closed Seungcheol stood up and walked out from another door.

"Did everything go well?" Mingyu asked at his back and Seungcheol stopped walking, Mingyu hit his back.

"As good as it can be," Seungcheol said turning to meet his brother.

"The coronation?" Mingyu asked and Seungcheol glared at his brother unintentionally before he sighed.

"He's trying to delay it and see if ... You know, don't worry, soon." Seungcheol said, he placed his hands on Mingyu's shoulders and pat them. Seungcheol looked at his brother and bit his lip before asking, "where is Wonwoo?" Mingyu frowned.

"You know, we almost live in the same house but that doesn't mean I know where he is," Mingyu hissed. Seungcheol looked at him pushing him.

"Where?"

"His office," Mingyu said, "at least he was there when I went to see him." Seungcheol pinched his nose.

"Low profile," Sengcheol said, "do you know what that means?" Mingyu hit his arm and frowned.

"You know, we don't always get into the mood of being fucked," Mingyu hissed. "We were talking.

"Still, careful," Seungcheol said. "I'm saying it for your own good."

"I know," Mingyu said and waved a goodbye, disappearing and Seungcheol moved to get to Wonwoo's office.

He didn't even try to knock opening the door in a rather loud manner making the boy jump in surprise. Wonwoo stared at him and Seungcheol walked to sit.

"He keeps pushing that law," Seungcheol said and looked at one of the frames in Wonwoo's wall. There was nothing intimate about it, he tried to avoid anything that went too personal, excluding, of course, Mingyu.

"Try to win him over," Wonwoo said and his sight went back to the papers he had in front of him, Seungcheol frowned and his eyebrows almost touched each other.

"Yeah, sign the law would be signing your and Mingyu's death sentence," Seungcheol hissed and Wonwoo looked at him before he moved to take his glasses off.

"I mean try to avoid the over the hill law, try to make it more exciting for him but for us safer, play with words and his mind," Wonwoo said, Seungcheol opened his mouth in surprise.

"I'm scared you're my brother's boyfriend." Wonwoo smiled.

"You don't know him, he's kind of persuasive and scary too," Wonwoo said and Seungcheol made a gagging noise.

"Too much information." Wonwoo laughed out loud.

"And I haven't said anything yet."

"Better that way," Seungcheol said and crossed his arms. "I'm scared for you."

"We'll be careful," Wonwoo said. Seungcheol nodded and moved towards the door and Wonwoo put his glasses on again and he kept reading the papers in front of him.

 

* * *

 

  
Some things numbed Seungcheol's mind, his brothers, the throne and of course the crown. The throne was mostly a metaphorical one but the crown, the crown was real. Seungcheol opened the doors and when he found himself at the other side he saw his reflection. There was a wall sized mirror and it was the first thing he could see. Himself. The tiny scared man destined to a something even bigger than himself.

"Good morning your majesty," a voice said and Seungcheol turned to him. He was an old man, his hands shook as he moved to open the box. Seungcheol held his breath and stared at the crown. He turned and watched his reflection, the man. The scared kitten he was, standing there, watching the reflection of the crown behind him.

"Your majesty," he heard and couldn’t help but sigh turning around to look directly to it. "Here," the man said and Seungcheol hesitated before he took the crown in his hands, lifting it and placing in his head, he turned to see his reflection, yet, he didn’t saw himself but his father, years ago, when the King was young and healthy.

"It weighs more than I thought," Seungcheol breathed trying to keep the crown in his head.

"Four pounds sir," he man said, bowing a little when Seungcheol turned to see him. The doors opened, Mingyu came right inside, his playful wide smile over his lips.

"Right in time," Mingyu breathed watching at his brother, his back completely straight and he knew him very well. He was trying to keep the thing in his head, making him chuckle. "It must be heavy," Mingyu said, walking closer to Seungcheol, looking at him and Seungcheol knew Mingyu wasn't looking at him but the man he was about to become and that wasn’t even a man.

"Four pounds," the man repeated making Mingyu and Seungcheol chuckle.

"Four pounds and the ‘symbolic’ weight of that thing," Mingyu huffed. "You're well suited for it," Mingyu said, sitting over the table, the man gasped as the table moved under Mingyu.

"We're all suited for it in our own ways," Seungcheol said turning around. The movement seemed fast but it wasn't yet, it was full of elegance.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not well suited for it," Mingyu said looking at the floor.

"Well, I would be glad to have your looks and charisma, and the ability to talk in front of people," Seungcheol said getting closer to his brother. Every movement looking stiff. Mingyu huffed, the sound came sad and lonely.

"You know, no one would want a King like me," Mingyu breathed and Seungcheol couldn't help but frown.

"I don't think mother or even father knew," Seungcheol breathed. "Can you please leave us alone?" Seungcheol said looking at the man and Mingyu didn't took his eyes from Seungcheol and the crown in his head, making the older look taller than it was, no, bigger. "You have been really good at hiding it," Seungcheol said and Mingyu tried to move away but his body didn't let him.

"As the Head of the Church, father would have the obligation to disinherit you," Seungcheol said and Mingyu gasped his mask breaking.

"Will you?"

"No, of course not, you need to keep the low profile," Seungcheol said. "You had the bad luck I didn’t even tried to knock that day and walked in on you two," Seungcheol said making Mingyu’s cheeks get a deep red color.

"We weren't careful enough," Mingyu said looking at the floor, Seungcheol took Mingyu by the chin to make him look at him.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are, not today, not ever," Seungcheol said smiling softly, "yet, I won’t be able to protect you if this comes to light."

"But, aren’t you the head of the church?" Mingyu said, his eyes teary.

"Yes, but you know very well," Seungcheol breathed and Mingyu chuckled.

"We are just the face," both of them breathed at the same.

"We don’t take the decisions, just make everyone else believe it," Seungcheol said and moved to place a kiss on his brother's forehead.

"Am I really an act of God?" Mingyu asked. Seungcheol took the crown and placed it wherever he could to hug Mingyu.

"Don't even question it," Seungcheol breathed. "Don't question it, that's why I took the crown, I didn't want you to question your place in the world," he said moving to see Mingyu's broken face, cleaning his tears. "It would be more heavy for you than it is for me."

"Don't you think someone would notice?" Mingyu asked and Seungcheol moved to put the crown on its box. "When I don't get married and I don’t have kids."

"We are royalty, it is hard to get to know someone that could keep up with it," Seungcheol said and the click of the closed box resonated. "Don't worry," he said, "I’ll try my best to protect you, I love you."

"You look good," Mingyu said and Seungcheol smiled. Mingyu took Seungcheol's face and the older closed his eyes, the door opened and Seungcheol groaned.

"Stop that shit Mingyu," Jihoon hissed. "You're not a kid," Jihoon said and Mingyu released Seungcheol.

"Do you wanna try it?" Seungcheol asked and Jihoon frowned and glared at his brother, Seungcheol laughed and moved to open the box. "Wanna try it?" Jihoon opened his mouth agape, Seungcheol took the crown and moved but Jihoon stopped him and cleared his throat.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Jihoon said, Mingyu giggled and the older of them shook his head walking towards Jihoon and placed the crown on his head. Jihoon gasped when he felt the weight and gasped once again when the crown almost felt from his head.

"You deserve one," Seungcheol said and took the crown to place it in his head, "but it's heavy." Jihoon chuckled.

"It is, we hope you don't break your neck by wearing it," Jihoon said, his smile growing in his lips.

"I wish not," Seungcheol said and took the crown to place it in its box. "I will never get used to this," Seungcheol looked at his brothers. They had worrisome faces and Seungcheol smiled bitterly. "I can handle it if you stay with me," Seungcheol said, Mingyu started to nod enthusiastically making Jihoon chuckle.

"We'll be right by your side," Jihoon said and Seungcheol smiled, Mingyu took his brother's face again a placed a peck on his lips.

A cough made Mingyu turn around and watched Wonwoo closing the doors, the boy stood on the table and walked to the other end and waited for Wonwoo to turn around and jump on hi arms. Wonwoo's hands clasped Mingyu's ass as the younger hugged his waist. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Mingyu leaned completely over Wonwoo and kissed him. Jihoon coughed and Mingyu turned to glare at him as Wonwoo stared at Mingyu with loving eyes.

"Let me go," Mingyu said and Wonwoo released him. Mingyu's feet touched the floor but Wonwoo's hand kept clasped on Mingyu's waist.

"I came for Seungcheol, we need to talk," Wonwoo said and moved his hand and walked closer to Seungcheol.

"Then, I'll leave," Mingyu said and took Wonwoo's arm to kiss him and left, Jihoon followed him with a mocking smile.

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo said when he was alone with Seungcheol, "I wasn't able to see your brother recently," Wonwoo said.

"Right," Seungcheol said and opened the door, finding the old man sitting on a chair outside.

"Your majesty," he said, "Is the crown good?"

"Yes, it fit me perfectly," Seungcheol said. "If you can could you tell the guards to take it to my room?" Seungcheol asked.

"Yes your majesty," the man said and bowed, Seungcheol smiled and he turned to start walking with Wonwoo.

 

* * *

 

  
Seungcheol was on his fitting session, the tailor was measuring his body and he could see Mingyu and Wonwoo in the mirror. They were just talking, not even too close or touching but he could feel the intimacy between them.

"Everything is ready your majesty," the tailor said and Seungcheol nodded. "Now the prince," he said and Mingyu stood up on Wonwoo's mid-sentence.

Seungcheol saw Mingyu pulling faces towards Wonwoo on the mirror and there was some kind of innocence in everything and he, if he hadn't seen them would think that they never touched each other in such intimate way but he had seen them, nevertheless that never stopped Seungcheol from thinking on the softness and innocence in his brother's relationship. He wanted to keep it like that. He wanted to keep him happy even if it was a hard deed.

When everything was finished and the three of them were alone in the room Wonwoo got closer to the youngest prince and hugged him by the waist and placed a kiss on his neck.

"You'll look wonderful," Wonwoo said and Mingyu turned to kiss him. Seungcheol took a step backward and let them alone.

 

* * *

 

The days passed and the details about the coronation were supervised by Jihoon, the boy wanted everything to be perfect. Seungcheol was looking at the details on how everything will be, a day before.

"There's nothing I should know," Seungcheol said as he handed Jihoon the papers.

"Have you rehearsed it?" Jihoon asked as he took the papers and when he found silence as his answer he took a few papers and give them back to Seungcheol. "Look at it, it's easy but you better not fuck up my hard work," Jihoon hissed. Seungcheol took the papers and turned his chair, Jihoon moved closer to him, until he reached him with his empty and scared eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Somehow," Seungcheol answered and Jihoon bit his lip.

"Are you okay?" Jihoon repeated and Seungcheol looked at his eyes.

"I'm scared, that things weighs a fucking lot," Suengcheol said.

"Anything else?" Jihoon asked and Seungcheol looked at him and moved to take his hand.

"I want to do the best for you and Mingyu," Seungcheol said, "I'm scared I cannot do it." Jihoon nodded and moved to sit on Seungcheol's lap.

"I'm gonna do this just once," Jihoon hissed and took Seungcheol's face to place a peck on his lips making a gagging sound afterward. Seungcheol giggled and hugged him. "This is why you're still single," Jihoon hissed but hugged Seungcheol anyways. "You keep treating us like we were five," Jihoon said. "Even when the youngest of us is getting wild sex most of the nights." Seungcheol pushed him away and Jihoon fell on the floor laughing like mad. "Does it bother you?"

"Of course," Seungcheol answered frowning.

"Grow up," Jihoon hissed. "It's time for you to grow up and see us like real people." Jihoon stood up. "Read it and don't fuck it up," he said. "For you and for us." Jihoon moved to hug Seungcheol. "Everything's gonna be good." He said and kissed Seungcheol's temple. "Get a good night." Jihoon moved and left Seungcheol alone. The boy stared at the papers and then stared at the window, looking at the dark sky and the few stars in the sky. He left the papers on his desk and moved to his room. Seungcheol stared at the ceiling of his room for a few minutes before falling asleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night finding his body being squeezed by two pairs of arms a big smile was drawn in his lips and he closed his eyes again feeling, for the first time that he could have the world in his hands.

When Seungcheol opened his eyes once again he was alone in his bed. The door opened and he sat on his bed.

"Your majesty," the servant said and bowed when he saw him there. "I came to help you to dress," he said and Seungcheol nodded. "I'll prepare the bath for you." Seungcheol fell again on the bed and stared at the ceiling until the servant came back telling him the bath was ready. Seungcheol stood up and without even waiting to reach the bathroom he started to undress, leaving the trail of clothing as he walked.

  
He got into the bathtub and sighed, relaxing at the feeling of the hot water against his skin and he forgot everything, his fear and the weight over his shoulders, at least for those little moments. He finished his bath and took a towel drying his body. He moved to see his reflection and saw a man, there was no trace of fear and sighed to move towards his room, a few servants were waiting there for him, he took a pair of briefs from his bed and put them on.

"Your majesty," he heard and turned. "We'll help you," a young man said and Seungcheol nodded.

His servants dressed him and he stared at his reflection, the time went slowly and he only could want the world to stop that moment. To run away but there was no way he could do that to his brother, to his family and less at that point. A tap on his shoulder made Seungcheol get back into reality.

"Your majesty, everything is ready, your brother is waiting outside," Seungcheol moved to the doors, the servants standing in line.

"Ready?" Jihoon asked and Seungcheol smiled.

"It seems so," Seungcheol answered leaning to kiss Jihoon's head.

"Then let's get going," Jihoon breathed and walked in front of him.

For Seungcheol, the fear went overboard and in different ways and he saw the streets of his city and now his country, he felt a weight over him but this time he could breathe, he wasn't denying it, he was embracing it for once. He was embracing his destiny, his job, and his title but in his head never was him, it was family, it was the things that would come and he knew he could do it, not alone but he could handle everything. He took a deep breath and looked at the door opening, he climbed out the car.

As he walked towards his seat, the throne to get the anointing, to get his crown officially and he himself could be called King and not just Crown Prince, he saw with the corner of his eyes, magically, the place belonged to his family. His grandma, his mother, Jihoon, Mingyu and, without any doubt, by his side, was Wonwoo, he suppressed the gasp building in his throat and by a fraction of a second he saw Wonwoo taking Mingyu's hand and the youngest prince leaned closer to him.

Seungcheol wanted to end everything in that very moment, he wanted to run, sit, get the anointing and with his word rule everything, no one talking back and agreeing with everything he said but he knew it was a dream but he also knew that Mingyu had been reckless and bad thing would come from that day onwards.

He stopped walking and turned around to sit on the throne and glance back towards his family, Wonwoo had disappeared but he knew his presence didn't come unnoticed. The Archbishop handed him the scepter and the orb, he stood and took them, looking straight, his body shaking.

 _Dear god, help me_ , was his thought and saw Mingyu smiling.

_Dear god let everything go well._

At the back of his head, he knew he hadn't fucked up the coronation but he knew everything was fucked up indeed. His job now was to not let everything fall and his little joy, keep his job as his joy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm sorry to write so much, I wanted this baby to be shorter but I couldn't.
> 
> I want to explain the law, but I didn't wanted to do it in the story. Imagine this being set on th 50's when gay people was chased and put in jail for being gay. In this case was almost that set but with the liberty for people to kill and also was endorsed.
> 
> Hope you like this baby because I had so much fun writing it.


End file.
